the new lands collide
by the lone canine
Summary: three years after the battle with Van has passed, Luke has returned, and all is well. that is, until a warning vision comes to Luke about a new threat, and he will have to unite forces from three worlds. On Hiatus
1. the ordinary life we live now interupted

THE NEW LAND WARS-a new battle for freedom

disclaimer-i don't own tales of symphonia or tales of the abyss.

chapter 1-ordinary life interrupted

Luke Fon Fabre was doing his casual things inside of the safe manor he grew up in. he was doing absolutely nothing, it has been almost two whole years since the victory against Van inside Eldrant, the lost ancient land. he suprised his friends by coming back alive from the ruins of Eldrant (he was believed to have dissapeared after staying behind to seal Eldrant. he just sat by his room window, and just thought of his 5 friends. Guy the brave and rash, Jade the strange yet wise one, anise the young puppateer, natalia the excellent archer and caring friend, and Tear the calm and kind descendant of yulia who always believed in him. he gave a heavy sigh, and opened his door, to see noelle, the brave pilot of the alboire III. "ah, uh, Noelle. how, why, what?" Luke said, at a loss of words. "well, i came upon Guy's request. he asked me to remind you of the ceremony of the fon master ion. its tonight." Noelle said. Luke gave an exhausted gasp. "aw, shoot, thats tonight? i forgot!" he said nervously. Noelle laughed. "dont worry, that why im here. i'll help you get ready." Noelle said reassuringly. Luke gave a sigh of relief. phew, thanks Noelle." he said with gratitude. Noelle smiled and gave him a hug. "no problem. now lets get started."

at the time of the ceremony, Luke happened to be with no one, and decided to try and find his friends. he ended up searching all of daath and even a bit out of the capitol. when he went back to the ceremonial area, he spotted them. he ran up to them, but didnt get their attnetion, with hopes of suprising them. he walked up to them, and just waited for a responce. the first person to turn around was anise, who gave a giddy-happy cry. "Luke! you made it! we all missed you!" she said while giving Luke several hugs. Guy walked up to luke and sized him up and down. "well, looks like you got my message. and boy, youve grown abit." Guy said. Luke looked to him. "well, its been a couple of years. youve been busy, so we havnt seen eachother for quite some time." Luke said. Jade, who hasnt said anything yet, gave a chuckle. "good to see you too Jade." Luke said. Jade nodded his head and turned to Natalia. "well, we all missed you Luke, especially Tear. glad your back." she said. Luke smiled, then looked around and gave a confused look. "well, where, is she? i dont see her anywhere." Luke said. "she's getting ready to give the memorial speach. se has been waiting for you, so give her some time." Guy said. Luke smiled, and gave a nod.

that speach happened to be very emotional for Tear, but she managed to get through it, and afterwards

when she saw Luke, it took all she had not to just hug him. she controlled herself and stood in front of him. "its been awhile Tear." Luke said, smiling. Tear lost it and hugged him anyways. He smiled and gave her a stroke of her hair. "heh, i guess we've got a lot of catching up to do." he said. she just stood there for awhile, in the same position, happy to be together again.

That night, after all of the chatting and laughter, everyone went home, except for Luke and Co. they were invited to stay inside the cathederal for the night, and they whole-heartedly agreed.

Luke spent the sleep in a special room that used to be a meeting room, and it was right next to Tear's room. even with all the cheery mood people, all isnt well. soon, things will change dramaticly.

Luke lay there, he was trembling and shaking in his sleep, trying to stay still.

_"Luke Fon Fabre, your power is needed once more." a voice said in his head. strangely, he was able to respond. "who are you?" was his responce. the voice sighed. "well, i helped you live after the battle at Eldrant. does that jog your memory?" the voice said. Luke's mind did the talking. "Lorelie. thats right. but what do you need me for?" he asked. Lorelie responded and explained. "a new enemy has surfaced. they are trying to seize your home of Auldrant." it said. "what? how?" Luke said. "they are known as the Elite. they are calling themselves that. they plan on seperating this world and uniting it with another world, called sylvarant." Lorelie said. "can we stop them?" Luke asked. Lorelie paused, then answered. "yes, but you will need some help."_

the next day, Luke headed out to the center area of the cathedral, and found his friends chatting peacefully, feeling guilty that he had to break the news to them. "hey guys, i have to tell you something." Luke said, the urgency clear and visable in his voice. Tear gave a concerned look and was the first to respond. "whats wrong?" she asked. Luke calmed down. "well you see," he began.

an hour passed, and Luke finished talking, then he allowed them to think. "hm, this could be serious. what did Lorelie say we'd be up against?" Jade said. Luke thought for a brief moment, then answered. "the culpret behind this all, a force called the Elite." Luke said. Guy gasped at that comment. Luke turned to him. "whats wrong guy?" he asked. "you said the Elite, thats the name of a long lost army." Guy answered.

the group fell silent for awhile, then Jade spoke. "i seriously wonder if we can do this on our own." he said. "we wont have to. Lorelei said that warriors of sylvarant already know of this and are heading over here." Luke said. Jade nodded. Anise started shivering a bit all of a sudden, and Tear turned to her. "anise, whats wrong?" she asked concerned. Anise looked to her with wide eyes. "i dont know why, but for some reason, the fonons just changed." she said. "what?!" Natalia said. Jade was about to respond when he looked outside and saw a group of figures. "everyone move!" he shouted. but it was already too late, because a second later, a large blast of wind came through and shattered the windows. followed by throwning them far back, and knocking them unconscious. the, three figures stepped inside the ruined area. the one on the left, was a tall, black haired man. he wore a unique and elegant suit of armor, that if you struck it, blood would blend right in. the one on the right was a woman, tall and wore a black thin armored outfit. the middle one was the most fearsome, wearing a dark blue outfit, carrying two long swords, and had white hair. "so, this the group well be having to trash?" the woman said. "one group. we have to deal with two groups." the black haired man corrected. the middle man spoke. "we are here merely to warn them. that if they stand in our way, we'll kill them." he said coldly. "come on, were done here." he said and left, followed by the man and woman. leaving them unconscious.

"hey! hey Luke, wake up!" a voice kept saying. "hang on, i'll heal you." it said. Luke had been awake, and he responded. "its fine. im alright." he said and sat up. he looked around and saw his friends. Tear was the one who called his name, and was sitting in front of him. "im fine Tear, although thanks." Luke said. "what exactly was that anyway? that attack knocked us out cold in one blow!" Guy said. Jade shook his head. "i dont know, what happened?" he asked. Tear stared at Luke and gave him a skeptical look. "so, it seems you have some major explaining to do." she stated. Luke began to rufle his hair when the cathedral doors flung open. "Luke, Tear! everyone!" exclaimed an overly nervous noelle.

"w-whats wrong noelle?" Guy asked, obviously startled by the dramatic appearance. Jade's face grew from slightly smug to extremely serious. "whats going on? what happened." he said. "s-some group came in to the alboire hanger. they demanded that i hand them the new albiore V, or they'd kill me!" she said, nearly bursting with tears of fright. jade walked over to her an placed a hand on er shoulder. "Noelle, are these people still there?" he asked calmly. Noelle's attitude changed from sad and scared to smug. Well of course they are! you think i'd let some creeps take my grandfathers work away like that? i still have its flight stone." she said triumphantly. Anise smirked too. "way to go Noelle! now we can see what this is about!" she said happily. Guy looked to Jade for an answer. Jade looked to Guy and simply said, "shall we be off?"

The group made it to sheridan quicker using the albiore III. the aircraft landed just close enough to the hanger for some battle space. Luke kept silent the whole walk, he felt real nervous for some reason. was it because he hasnt battled in a long time? no. it was for some other reason. they made their way into the hanger and stared at the grup before them. two stood their. a black haired man and a grey-silver haired woman. both seemed quite young. then, a tall silver haired man stepped out. he merely looked at Lukes group and grinned. "well well. look Shadow, our little _guests _didnt seem to heed our warning." he said. The black haired man, Shadow turned around and shrugged. "meh, but then again, when do any of our enemies?" he said. The other man shrugged. Anise turned to Jade and asked. "what are they doing Colonel?" Jade ignored her and faced foward. The woman smirked at the sight of the group, then her gaze fell on Tear and her expression grew dark. "that woman," she started but the other man raised a hand to silence her. "i see her Requiem." he said. There was silence for awhile, then Jade spoke. "so, we heard you threatened our pilot to hand over our ship." he said, being careful with his words. "and if we did?" he said provokingly. Jade felt Luke tense up at this, but Jade was the one to speak. "if you did, and im assuming you did, im afraid i cant have that. so im going to have to ask you to leave." he said with authority. The silver man grinned. "Aeris, i highly doubt they take us seriously." shadow said. Aeris retained his grin. "so what? we can take them." he said, at the same time drawing his weapon. it had a unique design. Requiem had two swords and were in the shape of large arrows. shadow's weapon was a massive blade. Luke and the others retrieved their weapons as well, and shadow was the one to inniciate the battle. he swung at guy who barely had time to deflect the first attack before another attack backhanded him, sending him sprawly on the ground. Natalia knotched an arrow and glanced at guy. "Guy!" she shouted, but had to face her opponent who swung his double sword at her to avoid losing an arm. Luke slowly stalked around Aeris and swung his sword, but raised a shocked face when he saw that Aeris wasnt there anymore. in fact, he was behind him. "too slow." he muttererd and slammed Luke to the ground. "Luke!" Tear screamed as she noticed Aeris raising his blade at Luke. she began to dash towards him but was brutaly forced back by Requiem. "stupid child, you should really watch your back, not others." she seethed. Luckely, Luke managed to avoid being impaled, but had to stay on his feet to avoid a thrust from Aeris. Meanwhile, Jade and anise werent distracted by the fight and were silently chanting fonic artes.

"infernal prison!"

"bloody howling!"

both artes hit their mark and forced Requiem to stagger back. Aeris muttered something under his breath, and in seconds, wolfs began to fill the area. "Nuahh?!" Guy said as the creatures began to attack the group. Aeris began to laugh. "now you see why i said to stay away!" he yelled over the noise. however, none of the threesome had been watching for Tear and she made a thrust with her staff at his back. the staff's blade broke upon hitting his flesh. "w-what?" she stuttered. Aeris turned around and grinned evily. "didnt expect it to be that easy did you!" he smirked. he quickly grabbed her by the neck and dangled her over the edge of the walkway to the albiore (to give you a visual, its at least 10 feet up.) Luke fended off another wolf and glanced up at Aeris, his tired face grew horrified. "my friends, this ones on the house!" Aeris's voice roared across the hanger. everyone but Shadow and Requiem looked up. "TEAR!!!" Luke screamed at the top of his lungs as Aeris let go. Tear began to fall through the air, but suddenly dissapeared from view before she could hit the floor. "Tear, Tear! where did you go?!" Luke screamed. Aeris smirked, but his expression grew dark rather fast. "why you sneaky little bastard!" he roared. "huh?" Luke said and looked behind him to see a figure holding Tear. he was at least 6ft. wore an elaborate suit and had a sword at his side. "Bah, stupid little son of a-" he started but had to raise his blade to guard himself from another newcomer. he had brown hair, and had on a red shirt with blue pants. "Hey Kratos! i got this one!" the Boy called out.

"o mighty time, bring forth the cross of eternal slumber, and shatter thine enemy,"

"eternal frost!"

"guardian!"

the Boy's shield blocked the cross of ice and he lept down towards The older man. " hmph. Dont think this is over!" Aeris called out angrily, and left with his two companions.

"whew, that was too close. those guys are really powerful." Anise said. Guy nodded and turned to Luke, who seemed to be out of it. "uh Luke, its over now." Guy said. Luke looked to him. "oh, right." he said softly. every one sheathed their weapons and turned to the Boy and the older man, who was still holding Tear. He did set her down, and turned to the Group. "are you the warriors of Auldrant?" he asked. Jade looked to the man and responded. "yes? and who are you?" The older man straightened his composture

and answered. "my name is Kratos Auron, this is Lloyd Irving. we are from Sylvarant."

The name Sylvarant caught Lukes attention. "then your those warriors." he said. Kratos nodded. "actually, only two of them." he said. Jade looked to him. "and how many of you are there?" he asked. Lloyd answered this time. "counting me and Kratos, there are nine." Luke smiled at the sentence,

They might stand a chance now.

A/N-okay, since tales of the forgotten is taking a little longer than i expected to update, i decided to put this up, and it was on my profile too so, i just thought i'd put it up. the next chapter of tales of the forgotten is on its way, so be patient please. read and review.


	2. getting acquainted for a long war

A/N-hey everyone, i finaly completed this chapter, and i say finaly because this story has been in my head for a while and i just needed to put it up, and considering that its doing alright, oh and thanks to CrimsonLaurana especially, i decided to countinue it. this chapter is more of a filler, so it may be shorter than the last chapter.

Disclaimer-i do not own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of the Abyss. only the OC's in this story are mine.

_________________________________________________________

chapter 2-the situation report and the two teams-

after the eight full group, (which was, for memory, Jade, Luke, Tear, Guy, Anise, Natalia, Lloyd, and Kratos), had finished getting acquainted with each other, the group had headed out of the storehouse they were in and towards the Albiore III. upon seing the Large aircraft, Lloyd beamed.

"whoa, this is your air craft? i mean the way you get around? sweet ride!" he said excitedy, and sounded like a giddy school girl. Luke turned towards him and nodded.

"yep. this was, or is, pretty much how we get around. we are going to take this baby to the imperial capitol of Grand Chokmah." he said while trying to face forwards so he wouldn't accidently bump into the ship. the group countinued to walk forwards until they noticed a Girl in a flight outfit waving to them. Luke waved back and called out.

"OI! Noelle!" his voice carried off into the wind and Noelle waved back. the group walked up to her and she opened the hatch so they could enter the Albiore. once they were inside, She closed the Hatch again and started the ship's engines. by the time evryone had gotten settled in, the engines had roared to life and the Albiore took off. what they didn't notice, was that someone had been watching them, waiting and watching. this person had long red hair, wore a dark outfit that covered most of his body, and had a sword strapped to his side. the man waited until they were out of sight, then he muttered under his breath,

"time to teach that replica a lesson."

the Albiore III had been in the air for at least an hour now, and the group was well on their way towards Grand Chokmah, and conversations had been under way for awhile now.  
"so Luke, who taught you your sword skills?" Lloyd asked. Luke shrugged and turned towards Tear, who seemed to be lost in thought about something. Luke turned towards Lloyd and responded.

"well, my old mentor Van taught me. he had begun to teach me since i was little, and thats why i know alot about the subject." he said, though he noticed Tear cringe out of the corner of his Eye at the mention of her brother, which immediately made him regret saying that. Lloyd nodded and turned towards Kratos who was talking to Jade.

"well, Kratos here helped me learn all the tricks i know with swords, although i had begun teaching myself." he said with pride somewhere etched in his voice. Luke gave him a suprised look, but the look turned to praise. before either of them could say anymore, Noelle had shouted over them,  
"Grand Chokmah is in view!"

Instead of landing outside the city, Luke had managed to convince the rest of the group to jump from the Albiore and Have Noelle park it outside the city. they had successfully landed without harm, although Anise had to cling to Luke, who had been holding Tear, to avoid breaking anything. once they had landed, Jade immediately went to the entrance to tell them about Noelle and to let her in when she came. once that was all set, he walked over towards the group to tell them.

"i have told the guards to let Noelle in once she lands the Albiore. now all we have to do now is go to the central palace of the city and meet with Emperor Peony the ninth." he said while walking in the direction of the Palace. the group didn't say anything, they just followed along until they reached the palace.

When they did reach it, Lloyd beamed once more.

"wow! so this is the capitol! this is so neat! i can't wait to see the inside!" he said while looking over the palace. the two guards in front of the entrance saluted Jade as he walked up to them.  
"Good afternoon Colonel Curtiss! what can we do for you and your companions?" the first guard asked.  
"you can go tell his majesty that he has guests and we have some important info for him." Jade answered and the guard saluted once more and headed in to pass on the message. the other guard motioned with his hand towards the door, and Jade walked in, alongside the others.

once they were inside, the rest was pretty self explanitory. they were to explore the palace as they pleased until the emperor was ready. So the group split into four groups. Lloyd and Luke were in the main area, in case Peony was ready a little early, and the others were spread out around the Palace.

"so Luke, who is the person in your group that you trust the most?" Lloyd asked out of nowhere. Luke turned to him and gave him a puzzled look.  
"what do you mean? i trust them all the same." he said. Lloyd shook his head and rephrased what he said.  
"no, i mean, like who is the one person who you trust with your life? the person you respect the most?" he said, making sure to choose his words carefully.  
"well, if i had to say, it would be Tear. she is the one person who believed in me the entire time we had the previous crisis. when everyone else gave up on me, she still believed." he said. Lloyd took this into consideration but before he could say anything else, the doors to Peony's chamber opened up, and a guard peeked his head out.  
"Sirs, the emperor will see you now." the guard said. Luke nodded and turned to Lloyd.  
"looks like its time to round up our group." he said, and Lloyd nodded. the two of them turned in opposet directions and sprinted off to gather the rest of them.

"all right, i've read your report Jade, but i find it hard to believe that another world co-exists with ours." Peony had started the conversation with a tone that said `you'd better be telling the truth or you'll be in a world of hurt`. Jade shook his head and faced Peony.

"your majesty, we have proof that a strange force may be trying to Destroy all of our worlds." Lloyd said while kneeling. Peony took this into consideration before speaking.

"Hm. your name, it was Lloyd Correct? Rise Lloyd." he said with his Emperor tone. Lloyd stood up with a puzzled look on his face.

"i understand your situation. strange phenominons have been occuring here in Grand Chokmah as well. we are all prepared to fight this new enemy, no matter what." he said with a gentle smile on his face. Kratos stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"your majesty," he began but Peony raised a hand.  
"please, call me Peony." he said. Kratos nodded and countinued.

"Peony, if it isn't too much trouble, we could use a room to prepare." he said and Peony nodded.  
"yes, you will need one especially since this new enemy wants multiple worlds. use it to your leisure. now if you'll excuse me." he said and Got up to go attend a meeting, but a Soldier ran through the door with a paniced look on his face. (that was well hidden behind his helmet).  
"Y-Your majesty! its awful! there are strange people outside! their trying t-to-" the knight tried to keep calm but his voice cracked. Peony nodded and raised a hand.  
"say no more. we will go deal with this." he said and turned towards the others.

"Time to Show them what were made of."

______________________________________________________

A/N-sorry if i have been using cliffhangers in my stories alot as of late, but i like to keep the suspense. if your wondering about Raine and the others from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, they will appear next chapter, and boy i can't wait to have scenes with Zelos and the Girls of Auldrant. there are all sorts of things that could happen, Heh, heh, heh.

Sayonara!~


End file.
